


Awash

by Bitterblue



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saf is unmoored. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awash

He is unmoored.   
  
The problem with having been raised on a ship by people who, no matter how good, could never be his mother is that Saf feels disconnected. It makes him a better thief and a worse brother, friend. He slips in and out of lives like rope slips through his fingers, practicing knots and ties he does not consciously produce.   
  
The feel of being anchored frightens him, and he runs from it when the gravity of the crown and Sparks begin to pull him closer, steadying and terrifying simultaneously. In a new navy, far from home, he drifts.


End file.
